


Together

by tolieawake



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, established relationship - Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard, threesome - Nick/Sean/Adalind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: What if Nick tried to understand Sean after finding out he was wesen and royal? What if they became friends? What if they became lovers?What if Adalind returned to Portland, Diana in tow, to find Nick living with Sean?How would that one change effect what happens after?How would a united Nick and Sean deal with the royal threat against Sean's daughter? How would Adalind fit into their lives? And how would history change?because this fandom needs more fluff and happy endings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a new kind of fic for me. For anyone who has read my other works and is reading this - be aware this is not just Renhardt, but also Nick/Sean/Adalind. At least, that's where it seems to be heading. 
> 
> As to my other Renhardt fics - yes, still working on them. Hopefully new chapters will start appearing soon. ;)

Draping himself over the back of Sean’s chair, Nick grinned, hands slipping forward over the other man’s shoulders to press against his chest.

 

Sighing, Sean leant into the touch, letting his head fall back so that he could look up at Nick.

 

“You work too hard,” Nick said, leaning down to press a kiss against his lover’s forehead.

 

Sean smiled softly. “There’s a lot to do,” he said.

 

“There always is,” Nick agreed. He glanced down towards the papers Sean was going over. “You okay?” he asked.

 

Reaching up, Sean pressed his hand against Nick’s reassuringly. “I’m fine,” he said.

 

“Uh huh,” Nick hummed, showing his disagreement. Grabbing Sean’s chair, he pulled it backwards, so that he could wriggle into the space between the other man and the desk.

 

“Nick,” Sean said.

 

Grinning, Nick pushed his way between Sean’s legs. “You’re worried,” he said.

 

“I am,” Sean agreed. His face softened, stern lines falling away to show the fear beneath.

 

“Hey,” Nick said. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to Sean’s. “They’ll be okay.”

 

“I don’t even know where they are,” Sean replied. He gave a short laugh. “I’m a father,” he said. “But I don’t even know what country my daughter is in.”

 

“Somewhere safe,” Nick said. “And one day, she’ll be here. With us.” Turning his face, he pressed a kiss against Sean’s temple.

 

“I don’t want her to be hunted,” Sean admitted.

 

“Like you were?” Nick asked softly. His hands slipped down Sean’s arms, twining their fingers together.

 

Sean nodded against him.

 

“We’ll do whatever we can to keep her safe,” Nick promised. “Right now, we need to trust those who are helping us with that.”

 

“I just can’t stop thinking about her,” Sean admitted. “Wondering...”

 

“Well,” Nick replied, turning his head to press a gentle kiss against Sean’s lips. “Maybe I can help you with that.”

 

“Maybe you can,” Sean agreed. His hands dropped down from Nick’s, landing on the Grimm’s hips as he pulled the other man towards himself.

 

Grinning into their kiss, Nick let Sean pull him into the other man’s lap, straddling his lover. One of Sean’s hands lifted up, deft fingers popping the top few buttons on Nick’s shirt. Nick’s fingers tangled in Sean’s hair.

 

The intercom buzzed.

 

Frowning, Sean reluctantly broke their kiss and glanced over at it. “Are you expecting anyone?” he asked.

 

Nick shook his head. “No,” he replied. Sighing, he pushed himself back off Sean’s lap. “I’ll go see what they want,” he said.

 

“Yeah,” Nick said, pressing the button for the intercom.

 

“Sir,” the doorman replied. “There’s an Adalind Schade here to see Mr Renard.” Nick blinked, eyes widening as he turned to glance towards Sean. The other man pushed himself up from his seat, moving over towards Nick.

 

“Is she alone?” he asked.

 

“There’s another woman with her,” the doorman replied. “Ms Schade says the woman is a friend of Tavitian’s.”

 

Nick and Sean exchanged a glance. Nick quirked an eyebrow. Sean hesitated, but then nodded.

 

“Send them up,” Nick said.

 

“Very well, sir,” was the reply.

 

Stepping back from the intercom, Nick turned to face Sean. His lover’s face was pale, shaken. Shock and hope and fear mixing across his features. Reaching out, Nick pressed his hand against Sean’s cheek. He felt an incredible wash of love for this man who let himself be vulnerable with Nick when he wouldn’t do so with anyone else.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

Stepping back, Nick watched as Sean’s face changed, smoothing out, tucking his emotions away – where no-one else could see them or use them against him.

 

Taking a breath, Sean moved over to the door, pulling it open. “Adalind,” he said. His eyes were drawn immediately to the small bundle in her arms. His breath caught in his throat, and his felt his face stilling, going hard, impassive, as he tried not to let the emotions show.

 

Adalind gave him a nervous smile in reponse, glancing up at him. “Sean,” she said, tilting the bundle gently towards him. “This is your daughter.”

 

Sean’s hand twitched, as though wanting to reach forward and touch her, but he held back, instead taking a step backwards and motioning her inside. “Come in,” he said.

 

“Thank you,” Adalind replied, hurrying inside. Another woman, dressed all in black, face hooded, followed her in. “I don’t know what we’d do without you,” Adalind said. “We’ve been chased by Verrat, and attacked, and the safe house we were meant to go to was empty.”

 

Watching, silent, Nick noticed a tremor in her words and actions, as though she was exhausted, and terribly frightened. He allowed himself a moment to wonder just what she’d been through.

 

Then he remembered that she had tried to sell her child – Sean’s child – and felt the old, cold anger returning.

 

“Who are you?” Sean asked, turning towards the other woman. Reaching her hands up, the woman pushed her hood back. Nick gasped.

 

“Mom?” he asked.

 

The woman and Adalind both spun towards Nick, shock etched across their faces.

 

“Nicky?” the woman breathed.

 

“No!” Adalind exclaimed. She took a step backwards, drawing her daughter closer towards herself. “No,” she repeated. “No!” There was fear in her eyes as they darted about the room, looking for a way out. She turned to Sean. “He’ll kill us,” she said. “He’ll kill our child! You need to help us!”

 

“Kill you?” Kelly asked.

 

“I’m not going to kill you,” Nick replied, raising his hands up into the air.

 

“Sean!” Adalind gasped.

 

Sean sighed. “He won’t kill you,” he replied. “No-one will harm you here.” Reaching out, he placed one hand on Adalind’s shoulder, guiding her towards the couch. He frowned as he touched her. “You’re soaked,” he said.

 

“It was raining pretty hard,” Adalind sniped back.

 

Sean’s eyes darted down to the child. “Is she?” he asked, already reaching out to touch the blankets. “She’s wet.”

 

“I’ll grab a blanket,” Nick immediately replied. Turning, he hurried out of the room.

 

“We need to get her out of those wet clothes,” Kelly added, moving forward to easily take the child and begin undressing her. “Grab some warm water, a washclothe and a towel, so we can give her a quick bath as well.”

 

Nodding, Sean moved towards the bathroom, even as Nick returned, placing a fresh throw blanket down over the couch, placing another one over its back. “Do you have any fresh clothes for her?” he asked.

 

“We’ve been running for our lives ever since she was born!” Adalind snapped back at him. “What do you think?”

 

“Here,” Kelly said, pulling something out of her bag and handing it over. Nick glanced down to see himself holding a tiny onesie. Adalind glanced up at the other woman. “Thanks,” she said. Kelly nodded.

 

Re-entering the room, Sean moved over to them, carrying a bucket of warm water, a washclothe and a towel. “What now?” he asked.

 

Reaching over, Kelly dipped her fingers into the water, testing the temperature. “Good,” she said.

 

Lifting the child, she placed the bare baby upon the blanket on the couch, before dipping the washclothe in the bucket, ringing it out, and beginning to gently wipe it over the child’s skin.

 

“This will help to warm her up,” she explained, “as well as help her feel fresh and clean.” Gently, she lifted the child’s head, continuing to wipe her over. Around her, Adalind and both men hovered, unsure of exactly what to do.

 

Finishing, Kelly lifted the child, nodding towards the towel. “Towel,” she said.

 

Immediately, Sean reached forward, holding it out towards her. Taking the towel, Kelly wrapped the child gently, soft presses of her hands drying her skin.

 

“Nappy and clothes,” she said.

 

Adalind hurried forward with the nappy, already aware of how important it was to do so quickly, while Nick glanced down at the onesie in his hands. It didn’t take long for Kelly to have the child dressed once more and wrapped up in the second blanket.

 

Taking her back, Adalind drew the child close to her, glancing around at them. “Now what?” she asked.

 

Sean’s hands twitched, and Nick knew the other man was holding himself back from reaching out towards his daughter.

 

“Well,” said Kelly, “why don’t we start with an explanation?” She gave Nick a pointed look.

 

“Why don’t you?” Sean suggested, stepping up beside his lover, almost close enough to touch.

 

Kelly frowned. “I think I deserve to know what my _son_ is doing here!” she demanded. There was a crease between her brows that suggested  she was thinking things through – and that she wasn’t particularly happy with said son. Nick had seen it before. But not for a long time. “You weren’t at your house,” Kelly said.

 

“Wait!” Adalind cut in, “that was _Nick’s_ house?!” It was clear that she had had no idea where Kelly had been leading her. “Why would -” she began, before shaking her head as she stopped, eyes flitting between Nick and Kelly.

 

“I moved out a while ago,” Nick replied. 

 

K elly frowned. “What happened to Juliette?” she asked.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sean cut in.

 

“Running for our lives!” Adalind snapped. 

 

“When we found the house empty,” Kelly replied, “Adalind suggested we come to you. That you could be trusted.” She gave Sean an assessing gaze. “That you have a vested interest in the child.” Her eyes narrowed. “You’re the father,” she said.

 

Sean’s chin tilted upward, defiance crossing his features. “I am,” I replied, arms folding over his chest.

 

“And yet you’re here,” Kelly said, “with my _son_.”

 

“Who wants to kill me!” Adalind cut in.

 

“Like I don’t have reason?” Nick demanded, taking a step towards her. Adalind tilted her head up in defiance, even as she pulled the child closer to herself. The motion stopped Nick in his tracks. It was jarring to see the woman he associated with so much pain and fear and anger holding a child. A child who was innocent and he didn’t want any harm to come to. 

 

“As if I don’t!” Adalind snapped back at him.

 

“You put Juliette in a coma!” Nick shot back. “You tried to kill Aunt Marie!”

 

“You tried to kill my sister?!” Kelly demanded.

 

“He told me to!” Adalind defended, pointing at Sean.

 

“So,” Kelly said, eyes taking Sean in, noting how close he was standing to Nick. “You’re the royal in Portland.”

 

“I am,” Sean repeated.

 

Kelly’s eyes darted towards Nick. “And you know this?” she demanded. “You’re okay with it?”  She shook her head. “It was bad enough last time finding out you were friends with a Blutbad and Fuchsbau! Now you’re what, living with a royal?”

 

“Sleeping with him too,” Nick shot back, feeling that old rebelliousness he associated with his teenage years and defiance against Aunt Marie rising within him. 

 

“What?” Adalind demanded. “ _You’re_ sleeping together?!” She stared between them.

 

Nick crossed his arms defensively. “Why?” he asked, “you got a problem with that?”

 

Snarling, Adalind woged, face ripplin g away to show the  hexenbiest beneath her skin.

 

Nick just gazed challengingly back at her. “Well?” he asked.

 

Letting her woge fade,  Adalind stared at him. “ How?” she asked, voice trailing off as she  glanced between them. “You  _ do _ know what he’s done, right?” She cringed immediately after saying it, shooting Sean an apologetic look.

 

“ I do,” Nick replied. He shifted backwards, pressing his shoulder into Sean’s side. He gave a wry grin. “There may have been some fighting and yelling,” he admitted. 

 

T here was a burble from the child, distracting them.

 

“What’s her name?” Nick asked, leaning forward to peer down at her, not quite close enough to touch, but not quite able to stay back, either.

 

Adalind shook her head. “ There hasn’t been time,” she said. “We’ve been running for our lives… I gave birth in a shack! I don’t…  I haven’t…” she shook her head as her voice trailed off.

 

“Okay,” Sean said. Stepping forward, he placed a hand on her arm,  gently steering her back towards the couch. “It’s okay.”

 

Adalind shook her head, even as she allowed Sean to press her gently downwards until she was sitting on the couch.

 

Blinking back tears, Adalind stared up at him.  She bit her lip. 

 

“ Nicky,” Kelly said, “you can’t possibly be serious in -”

 

“Quiet!” Nick hissed, holding his hand up.  Sean immediately froze, though Kelly frowned at him.

 

“ This is serious -” she began.

 

“ Quiet!” Nick repeated, something in his voice causing her to fall silent. His head was tilted to the side, listening.  His eyes shot over to Sean’s. The other man nodded, moving silently over to a bench where he lifted up  a firearm.  Nick held up one hand, even as he moved towards the front door.

 

Sean tossed the gun, Nick catching it easily, flattening himself against the wall beside the door. 

 

With another step, Sean picked up another gun, turning and aiming steadily towards the front door. Kelly hurried Adalind behind the sofa she had been sitting on.

 

The door crashed open.

 

Spinning, Nick thrust his elbow into the hundjager that appeared in the doorway, shoving him further into the room and Sean’s line of fire. At the same time, he twisted out the door of the apartment, firing a few quick shots into the second hundjager waiting in the hall.

 

Without hesitation, Sean fired, taking out the hundjager in the apartment. Neither hundjager had a chance to fire a shot.

 

Kelly’s eyes darted between the two men, taking in their quick actions and the ease with which they fought together.

 

“There’ll be more coming,” Nick said, stepping back into the apartment.

 

Sean nodded. The two men shared a glance. “The house?” Sean asked.

 

“The house,” Nick agreed.

 

“Call Hank,” Sean continued. “Get him to send some uniforms to deal with this.”

 

“Details?” Nick asked, even as he pulled out his phone.

 

“They entered waving guns and shouting death threats,” Sean replied. “We each ordered them to stand down but they didn’t. Action was necessary.”

 

Kelly’s eyebrows rose at the way they planned their story together – so easily and trusting, no hesitating to lie for the other.

 

Nodding, Nick turned away to talk into his phone.

 

Moving over to Adalind, Sean pulled her upright, eyes tracing over the child’s form, seeking any injuries.

 

“She’s fine,” Adalind said. “What now?”

 

“What’s the house?” Kelly asked.

 

“A safe house,” Nick replied, hanging up his phone and turning back to them. “We need to leave.”

 

Sean nodded.

 

“Questions later,” Nick added to the look Kelly was giving him. “Let’s just get somewhere safe first.”

 

 


	2. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sean lead the others to 'the house'. Kelly is not impressed with her son's recent choices.

Nick vanished further into the apartment, returning moments later with a duffel slung over one shoulder and a large coat that he handed to Adalind. She stared down at it.

 

“You’re soaked,” was Nick’s reply. He glanced over to Sean, who gave a nod.

 

Sean led them out of the apartment and down the stairs, moving swiftly but carefully. Reaching the underground carpark, he led them round to where Nick’s truck sat next to his car.

 

“Both cars?” Nick asked.

 

“We may need them later,” Sean replied.

 

Nodding, Nick unlocked his truck, motioning for Kelly to get inside.

 

“You’re with me,” Sean told Adalind, unlocking his car. Shooting a glance back towards the Grimm, and the woman she’d found out was his mother, Adalind climbed into Sean’s car, clasping her child tightly to her.

 

“I don’t have a baby seat,” Sean said, frown on his face as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

 

“Just one more thing I haven’t had for her since she’s been born,” Adalind replied.

 

Glancing over at her, Sean frowned. “We’ll be safe at the house,” he said.

 

Adalind snorted. “Like I was meant to be safe if I went with Meisner? Or how _Nick’s mom_ was meant to take me someplace safe?”

 

“No,” Sean replied. “Like, this is a safe house we’ve been putting together for months. You _will_ be safe there.”

 

Sitting back in her seat, not entirely sure she believed him, but not willing to continue arguing when she still needed his help, Adalind glanced in the rear view mirror as they turned out of the carpark.

 

Behind them, Nick turned the other way.

 

“They’re not following us,” she said.

 

“No,” Sean agreed. “They’ll meet us there. Less chance of being followed this way.”

 

 

*

 

 

“You’re letting them out of your sight?” Kelly asked, a hint of disapproval in her tone.

 

“It’s better that we split up,” Nick replied. “Makes it easier to spot anyone trying to follow us, and harder for them to do so.”

 

She frowned. “I don’t like having that child out of our sight.”

 

“We’ll see them again soon enough,” Nick replied.

 

“Your buttons are undone,” Kelly commented.

 

Blinking, Nick glanced down at his shirt. She was right, his top few buttons were undone. “Yeah,” he said, “well, before you two turned up, we were planning a nice evening at home.”

 

Kelly snorted.

 

Nick shot her a glance. “What?” he asked.

 

“A nice evening at home? That man’s a royal! They don’t do nice evenings.”

 

“How would you know?” Nick shot back. “You don’t know him!”

 

“I know enough. All royals are the same. Power-hungry, manipulative, and unconcerned with others.”

 

“Well,” said Nick, forcing a lighter note into his voice. “Guess we’re just lucky he’s only half-royal then.” There was an edge to his voice that suggested it shouldn’t matter.

 

“Half-royal?” Kelly asked. “Ah. He’s the bastard prince.”

 

“He’s _my_ bastard prince!” Nick replied.

 

Kelly sighed. “I just don’t want you to be hurt when he inevitably tosses you aside for whatever piece of power he can get,” she said. “Royals always have another motive. Does he know you have the key?”

 

“He does,” Nick replied. “In fact, _he_ had the key.”

 

“What?!” Kelly spun to face him.

 

“He gave it back to me.”

 

“That doesn’t sound right,” Kelly murmured, gaze going back to the road. “The royals want those keys too much to just give one back. He must be trying to gain your trust...”

 

“Maybe,” Nick replied, “things aren’t as black and white as you think – and maybe, just maybe, he actually wants me more than that key.”

 

“Well, you can give him a certain amount of power and prestige,” Kelly agreed.

 

“I love him,” Nick cut in.

 

She paused. But Nick didn’t take it back.

 

“I love him,” he repeated. “And he loves me.”

 

“I don’t know that royals are capable of love.”

 

“Just like Grimms and Blutbads aren’t capable of being friends?” Checking his mirror once more, Nick turned into the street that held the house. “More I find out,” he said, “more I think all those Grimm books are full of crap. And racism,” he added.

 

Pulling over, he drove into an elegantly lined driveway, coasting down to park next to the car waiting there.

 

As they moved down the driveway, Kelly felt a pressure wash over her – almost like a tremour. Something that pressed back against her, as though ready to fling her away.

 

“There aren’t any gates,” she said.

 

“Why make it look like you have something to hide?” Nick asked. Jumping out of the truck, he moved over towards the front door, Kelly following him. Ahead of them, Sean and Adalind were silhouetted in the light spilling from the open doorway.

 

Each step Kelly took was heavier than the last, as though that pressure had turned into a weight dragging her down. She glanced around, but couldn’t see anything. Her grimm senses were screaming _threat_ at her, but there was nothing there.

 

There was someone else in the house, she realised as they stepped into the light. A woman. Blonde hair, not that old looking. The woman smiled at Nick.

 

“Hey Elizabeth!” he said, grinning as he stepped forward to give her a quick hug. Kelly frowned between them. Nick turned back to his mother. “This is my mom, Kelly Burkhardt,” he explained. Then, to Kelly, “this is Elizabeth, Sean’s mother. You’ll need to let her add you to the wards before you’ll be able to come in.”

 

Immediately, Kelly reared back in shock and horror. “Wards?!” she hissed, spinning to look at Nick.

 

He frowned back at her in confusion. “Sure,” he replied. “It’s the best way to keep the house safe.”

 

“Wards can only be set by a Hexenbiest!” Kelly snapped.

 

Nick blinked at her.

 

That feeling of pressure suddenly made much more sense, and Kelly shivered at the threat that faced her. The wards were already pressing down on her, holding her back. They would limit her in a fight. And, if she was right, the only reason she’d been allowed this far onto the property was the fact that Nick had been the one to bring her there.

 

Wards were not something easy to set up. Nor were they easy to maintain – though the stronger ones needed less maintenance but were horrifically tricky to engage.

 

She’d heard stories about wards before, about those who had tried to get to someone behind wards. None of those stories were particularly pretty.

 

Nor were wards something she’d come across before. At least, nothing more than simple, light wards.

 

This was something entirely different.

 

“If you want to come in,” Elizabeth said, “you’ll need to be added to the wards.”

 

Kelly’s eyes shot back towards her. If Nick wanted this woman, this Elizabeth, to add her to the wards – that meant the woman was a Hexenbiest.

 

And the man her son claimed to love was at least part-Zauberbiest.

 

It seemed she should have never left him alone.

 

“Mom,” Nick said. Reaching out, he placed his hand on her arm, drawing her towards him. As he touched her, the weight holding her back reduced – powerful and intuitive wards. The strongest kind.

 

Kelly’s eyes met Elizabeth’s. “If you do anything to harm my son,” she said.

 

“Then you are free to react as any mother would,” Elizabeth replied calmly. Reaching out, she took Kelly’s hand, rubbing a zaubertrank against her palm as she muttered something under her breath. A wash of warmth flowed over Kelly, and she felt the pressure against her ease.

 

No longer was it holding her back and down, but nor was it entirely gone. She gave Elizabeth a sharp look. Elizabeth simply smiled back at her.

 

“You must allow me to protect my sons, also,” she said.

 

Blushing, Nick ducked his head.

 

They stepped inside.

 

The house was elegant, modern, yet somehow homey. There were little touches here and there, such as a throw blanket, that Kelly was certain had been placed there by her son.

 

The small group moved into a living room, where Adalind sank down onto one of the couches, clutching the baby to her chest.

 

“What now?” she asked, glancing around them.

 

“You’ll be safe here,” Sean replied. “The house is covered in as many protections as we’ve been able to find.” He shot a soft smile towards his mother. “No-one can get in here who hasn’t been invited.”

 

“The royals won’t let go of the child easily,” Kelly spoke up, glancing around at them. “They will do whatever it takes to get her back.”

 

“They won’t get her,” Nick replied, straightening from where he’d been slouched to the side so that his shoulder was brushing against Sean. Folding his arms over his chest, he shot them all a determined look. “There’s no way we’re letting _them_ get their hands on Sean’s daughter!” he declared.

 

“She’s my daughter, too!” Adalind snapped back.

 

“She is,” Nick agreed, “one you wanted to sell. What changed your mind?”

 

Biting her lip, Adalind glanced down at her child. “She did,” she admitted softly, reaching out to brush her finger over the tiny face.

 

“Do they know you came to Portland?” Nick asked.

 

Adalind glanced up. “I didn’t even know we were headed here until we arrived,” she said.

 

“If they don’t yet, they will soon,” Sean said. “As annoying at they are, the royals do tend to be rather good at finding out information they want. If they know you came to Portland, they’ll guess you came to me.”

 

“Which is why we can’t stay here,” Kelly cut in. “As long as you have that child, they will continue to hunt you.”

 

“I’m not giving her up!”

 

“You may not have much choice.” Kelly stared around at them. “Do you really think you can withstand the entirety of the royal’s power being brought against you?” she asked.

 

“Well,” said Nick, a faux-light note in his voice. “That is what we’ve been preparing for.”

 

Kelly frowned.

 

“It is not the first time my son has been hunted by the royals,” Elizabeth spoke up. “We have taken precautions.”

 

Kelly shook her head. “The only way to keep that child safe is to keep moving. And keep her away from the royals. All royals,” she added, shooting Sean a glance.

 

Immediately, Nick was pushing forward, placing himself between his lover and his mother. “Mom,” he began.

 

“No, why not let her say what she really thinks of me?” Sean asked. He fixed Kelly with a steady gaze. “You see me as the enemy,” he said. “As someone who will harm you and your son.”

 

“I’ve never known a royal who cared for anyone other than themselves!” Kelly snapped.

 

“And you don’t know Sean!” Blowing a harsh breath out, Nick forced himself to try and calm down. It wouldn’t help if he ended up shouting at his mother. Nor, he thought, with a glance towards Adalind, would it do anything to help keep the child asleep.

 

Following Nick’s gaze, Sean nodded.

 

“Nothing else is going to get done this evening,” he said. “Why don’t we all get a good night’s sleep, and we can revisit this in the morning.” He glanced over at Kelly. “I love your son,” he said. “I don’t expect you to believe me, but I do love him. And I will do whatever I can to keep him safe.”

 

Kelly pursed her lips, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Here,” Nick said, motioning his mother before him out of the room. “I’ll show you where you can sleep.”

 

Reluctantly, Kelly moved away.

 

*

 

 

“There’s a… nursery,” Sean admitted, turning to Adalind. She stared up at him with wide eyes.

 

“A nursery?” she asked.

 

“We were under the impression you didn’t want the child,” he said. “I do. We do.”

 

“You -”

 

“Fully intended to bring the child here as soon as it was safe to do so,” Sean replied. His gaze softened as he glanced down at the sleeping child. “I will not let my child be used by the royals.”

 

Adalind swallowed, pushing herself to her feet. “And me?” she asked.

 

“You?”

 

“I doubt you prepared a room for me, also,” she said. “What happens to me?” She drew the child closer towards herself. “I’m not leaving her alone.”

 

“We didn’t think you would be interested in staying here, no,” Sean replied evenly, though something in his eyes let her know he felt very strongly about what he was about to say. “Not with the way you were seeking to sell my child.”

 

Adalind swallowed. “I had no choice,” she said.

 

Sean stared at her. “There is always a choice,” he replied.

 

“As if you would have helped me!”

 

“You didn’t ask. So I suppose we’ll never know.”

 

Pursing her lips, Adalind stared back at him.

 

“Come on,” Sean said, “I’ll show you the nursery.”

 

“I’m not leaving her -”

 

“We’ll put a cot in there for you.”

 

Nodding, wary, Adalind followed him.

 

 

*

 

 

The nursery was a decently-sized room, with a small child’s bassinet placed in one corner. Seeing it, Adalind felt tears pricking at her eyes.

 

She had spent so long running and feeling inadequate as a mother – unable to provide her child with the simplest things, that to see the room set up, all ready, was both mortifying and terribly comforting.

 

Here was something she could give her child. A room, a bed, just for her.

 

There was a change table along one wall, and a chest of drawers she guessed already held tiny clothing.

 

“You did all this for her?” she asked.

 

Sean shifted, only her close association with him over the years allowing her to see his nervousness. “She’s my daughter,” Sean replied.

 

“She is,” Adalind agreed, “and mine.”

 

“She is,” Sean replied. He turned. “I’ll get you a cot,” he said, “and some dry clothing.”

 

 

*

 

 

“So,” said Nick, sliding into bed beside Sean. “I didn’t see that one coming.”

 

Sean snorted. “Did anyone?” he asked. With a sigh, he twisted, wrapping his arm around Nick and turning to breath in the other man’s scent.

 

“On the bright side,” said Nick, “she’s here. Your daughter is here, with us.”

 

“She is,” Sean agreed. “As is Adalind.”

 

Nick made a face. “Not what I was expecting,” he said.

 

“Nor was I,” Sean admitted. “It seems she has become rather attached to the child.”

 

“Bit of a difference from trying to sell her,” Nick muttered.

 

“It is,” Sean agreed.

 

They lay in silence for a while.

 

“What do we do now?” Nick asked. “Can we trust her?”

 

“I don’t know,” Sean replied. His arm tightened around the Grimm. “The royal families will not give up on the child easily. I know of nowhere else she could go.”

 

“So if she wants to stay safe, and with her daughter, it’ll have to be here, with us,” Nick said.

 

“Do you want her to leave?”

 

Nick paused, thinking about the question. Did he want Adalind to leave? Just days ago, he would have answered with a vehement yes.

 

Then again, just days ago, all he knew of Adalind was what she’d done to harm him, and the fact that she was trying to sell his lover’s unborn child to the highest bidder.

 

The desperate, anxious mother he’d seen that evening was a far cry from how he’d pictured her in his head.

 

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see how things go,” he said. “Maybe she has changed.”

 

“Maybe,” Sean agreed.

 

“After all,” Nick added, rolling over so that he was lying on top of his lover. “You did.”

 

Sean smiled softly back at him. “I had a rather… compelling reason to change,” he said.

 

“So does she,” Nick replied.

 

“Besides,” Sean added. “I didn’t change so much as… rearrange my priorities.”

 

Leaning down, Nick pressed a light kiss to Sean’s lips, before snuggling into the warmth of the taller man. “I may not like it,” he admitted, “but there’s not much else we can do right now but wait – and see what happens.”

 

Humming in agreement, Sean closed his eyes, letting himself drift towards sleep. Whatever would come, would come. And they’d face it – together.


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wakes during the night to a child's crying. Sean spends some time with his daughter.  
> And Nick, Sean and Adalind have a rather heated... discussion

Nick woke. For a moment he simply lay there, wondering what it was that had woken him. A sound perhaps?

 

Crying.

 

Blinking, Nick pushed himself upright, gently moving one of Sean’s arms away from where it was wrapped around his middle.

 

A baby crying.

 

Pushing the covers back, Nick got to his feet, rubbing one hand over his face as he shuffled towards their bedroom door.

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” he could hear the sound of soft murmuring coming from the nursery. Along with light footsteps, as though someone was pacing.

 

Nudging open the nursery door, he glanced inside.

 

Adalind was pacing across the room, rocking her child in her arms. Her hair was tied back in a braid, messy strands falling around her face. Her eyes were red and lined with bags. She looked like she’d barely slept.

 

And, Nick noticed, her eyes were damp.

 

She glanced up as he entered.

 

“I can’t get her to calm down!” she said, frustration and worry and utter weariness in her tone. “I’ve changed her. I’ve fed her. I don’t know what’s wrong!” She sniffed.

 

Feeling conflicted, Nick stepped a little closer. “She hasn’t exactly had a normal life so far,” he said gently.

 

“No,” Adalind agreed. Pausing, she stared up at him. “I bet you hate me,” she said.

 

Nick shrugged. “Maybe,” he said, “I did.” He glanced down at the child in her arms. “But you’re the mother of Sean’s child, that has to count for something.”

 

Adalind stared back at him.

 

Nick reached out his arms. “May I?” he asked.

 

Instantly, Adalind drew back from him, drawing the child closer to herself. Nick dropped his arms.

 

“Sorry,” he said, “you’ve probably spent the last few days holding onto her as much as you can.”

 

“I have,” she admitted. Then she sighed. “Here.” Nick blinked as Adalind held the child out to him, but quickly brought up his arms, accepting her.

 

She was tiny, he thought, staring down at her scrunched-up face. So tiny, and fragile and precious. “Oh,” he breathed out.

 

Adalind let out a soft laugh. “Yeah,” she agreed, tears in her voice.

 

“Thank you,” Nick said, looking up at her.

 

The hexenbiest bit her lip, but shrugged. “I figure, from what I’ve seen, it’s likely you’re going to be a large part of her life,” she said.

 

“I’d like to be,” Nick agreed.

 

The child’s eyes blinked open, staring up at him. Nick smiled down at her.

 

“She’s beautiful,” he said.

 

“I thought of a name for her.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Diana.”

 

“Hey, Diana,” Nick said, shifting her into one arm so he could reach out with his other hand to brush a light touch over her face.

 

Diana stared up at him. Her cries quietened.

 

“I think she likes you,” Adalind murmured, leaning over to look.

 

It was, Nick thought, strangely surreal. He’d never thought he’d be this close to Adalind without fighting her. But there was something infinitely precious about the child held in his arms.

 

Bright blue eyes stared up at him, blinking sleepily. “She has your eyes,” he said.

 

Adalind laughed softly. “And Sean’s stubbornness,” she agreed.

 

Nick snorted. “He can be stubborn, can’t he?” he asked, turning to share a grin with her. Before making a face that she mirrored.

 

“This is – weird – isn’t it?” Adalind asked. “You and me, in the same room, without fighting.”

 

“It is,” Nick agreed. He rocked Diana gently in his arms, moving back over towards the bassinet.

 

“I would never have pictured this.”

 

“I thought you didn’t want her,” Nick said, gently lowering Diana down into the bassinet. As soon as her back touched the mattress, her eyes opened once more, little face scrunching up as she let out a cry.

 

“Neither did I,” Adalind whispered.

 

Drawing Diana back up towards his chest, Nick pressed her to him, gently patting her back and rocking her in his arms. Her cries quietened. She sniffled softly, pressing against him.

 

“She does that,” Adalind said. “It’s like I can’t put her down.”

 

“Where did she sleep when she was born?” Nick asked.

 

“In the bed – with me.” Sighing, Adalind dropped down onto the end of the cot they’d brought into the room for her, looking up at him. “I know it’s not ideal – I was so scared I’d roll over and crush her – I barely slept.” Her eyes dropped to the child held in Nick’s arms. “But I had nothing else for her.”

 

“You do now,” Nick replied.

 

“No – you have that for her. I don’t have anything.”

 

“Maybe not yet, but you will.” He smiled as Diana’s eyes closed, remaining that way. “I think she’s asleep.”

 

“Not yet,” Adalind cautioned, as he moved back towards the bassinet. Nick froze, glancing over at her. Adalind grimaced. “I already made that mistake,” she said. “Wait a bit longer before trying to put her down. She needs to be fully asleep.”

 

Nodding, Nick stood there, Diana cradled in his arms as he stared at her mother.

 

“Do you think they’ll ever stop hunting her?” Adalind asked.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Reaching up, she brushed against her eyes. “I know it’s my fault,” she said, “I’m the one who told them I was pregnant, but… I don’t want that for her. To be always running.”

 

“She won’t be,” Nick promised.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because Sean won’t let her. Neither will you. Or I. We’ll keep her safe.” Deeming it had been enough time, he moved back over to the bassinet, gently placing Diana down. She shifted, but didn’t wake.

 

Stepping up beside him, Adalind reached out, covering Diana with a blanket.

 

“Thank you,” she said.

 

“Get some sleep,” Nick told her.

 

Nodding, Adalind watched him leave.

 

 

*

 

 

Slipping back into bed, Nick sighed, turning to face his lover. Sean stirred, reaching out for him. “Everything okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Nick agreed. He pressed into Sean’s touch, allowing the other man to pull him closer. He ended up with Sean’s arm wrapped around his waist, hand curved possessively over his hip. Their legs were twined together.

 

Nuzzling his face into Sean’s chest, Nick sighed happily, breathing in the scent of the other man.

 

 

*

 

 

The smell of cooking woke Nick and he rolled over, hand reaching out for Sean. His lover wasn’t there. Frowning, Nick sat up, glancing around their bedroom. But Sean was gone.

 

Pushing himself out of bed, he grabbed one of Sean’s robes, wrapping himself in the other man’s scent as he padded out to the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

 

“Morning.”

 

Glancing up, Nick nodded to his mother. “Mom,” he said.

 

She was standing at the stove, cooking some eggs. He glanced around.

 

“Sean’s in the nursery,” Elizabeth told him, smiling softly as though she could read his thoughts.

 

Nodding, Nick moved towards the nursery. He should have guessed. Pausing in the doorway, Nick smiled.

 

Sean was standing by the bassinet, staring down at Diana – who was awake, and blinking up at him. There was a soft look on Sean’s face that Nick had never seen before. Part-awe, part-utter contentment, and part-fierce protectiveness.

 

Leaning against the doorframe, Nick simply watched the look on Sean’s face as he reached out, hand brushing lightly against Diana’s cheek.

 

“You can pick her up, you know,” Adalind said. She was sitting on the cot, dressed, hair wet as she brushed it out. There was a half-hesitant, half-hopeful look on her face as she watched Sean.

 

Sean glanced over at her, before turning back to the bassinet and reaching in to gently cradle Diana in his hands and pick her up. Drawing her towards his chest, he rested her against him, feeling her tiny body in his arms.

 

“She’s so small,” he breathed out.

 

“Yeah,” Adalind agreed, pushing herself to her feet and moving over to peer down at Diana in Sean’s arms. “Didn’t feel it when I was giving birth, though.” Reaching out, she brushed one finger over Diana’s forehead. “Hey sweetie,” she said, “this is your father.”

 

The way Sean’s face lit up at that made Nick’s chest ache with happiness for his lover. Sean, he knew, was going to be an absolutely amazing father. He already was an amazing father.

 

Blinking her eyes, Diana stared up at her father, before scrunching her nose and turning towards him. Sean’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“No-one is ever going to hurt her,” he said, voice fierce with promise.

 

Adalind nodded, though Nick noted she still looked unsure. Well, he thought, they’d just have to work to make sure she knew they were serious. No-one would be hurting Diana.

 

 

*

 

 

They ate breakfast in a kind of awkward silence. Nick wasn’t sure just what to say – what did you say to the person who had been your enemy for so long and now was the mother of your lover’s child?

 

Nor did he know what to say to his own mother. The distrustful looks she was giving to Elizabeth made Nick uncomfortable. Much as he loved her, what did he know about her, really? The legacy of the grimms, as far he’d been able to determine it, was a whole lot of bloodshed.

 

How much of that bloodshed was his mother responsible for?

 

“Well,” said Elizabeth, pushing back from the table and beginning to take plates over to the sink. “Why don’t Kelly and I take care of Diana for the morning? Give you three a chance to talk?”

 

Glancing up, Nick saw the panic – quickly hidden – which crossed Adalind’s face.

 

“You can’t leave the house!” she said. “The royals will still be looking -”

 

“Of course not,” Elizabeth assured her. “We’ll just be in the other room. But I figure you three have a few things you need to talk about.” She gave them a soft smile.

 

“Your child will be safe,” Kelly said, pushing herself to her feet. “And she’ll be here, ready for you once you’ve… talked.” She glanced at Nick, a look that suggested she wanted to say something. But she didn’t.

 

Nick watched her leave.

 

Sighing, he glanced over at Sean.

 

“Perhaps we should move this somewhere less… breakable,” the other man suggested.

 

 

*

 

 

As they entered the living room, Nick felt all the old anger at Adalind rising within him once more. He was furious. His hands curled into fists, teeth clenching.

 

“So, what now?” she asked.

 

“What now?” Nick demanded. “What do you think?!”

 

Fury rose up within him, until he was shaking with it. And then he was screaming. Yelling. He wasn’t sure of even half the things he said. Adalind was screaming back at him. Even Sean raised his voice.

 

It was loud and angry and full of pain and fury.

 

Too loud and overlapping to really understand anything any of them were saying.

 

Nick yelled until he was panting. Until his throat was sore and his eyes were damp with unshed tears. He could see tear-tracks on Adalind’s face, the tension around Sean’s eyes.

 

Silence fell.

 

“You tried to _sell_ Sean’s child!”  Nick hissed out, “you poisoned Juliette!”

 

“Because you hurt me!” Adalind snapped back at him.

 

“So that makes hurting her all right? She didn’t have anything to do with you!”

 

“You loved her!”

 

“I did. And you almost _killed_ her! You made her think she was going _insane_!”

 

“I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me!”

 

“And Diana? You wanted to hurt Sean by _selling_ her?”

 

“No! I didn’t know!”

 

“Didn’t know?”

 

“I love her!”

 

“You still tried to sell her! If you hadn’t, the royals wouldn’t even know you were pregnant!”

 

“I didn’t know what else to do!”

 

“Oh please!”

 

“I needed my powers back! _You’re_ the one who stole them from me!”

 

“I was _saving_ Hank’s life. You know, Hank, my partner, who you poisoned! Raped! And almost killed!”

 

“I didn’t rape him. I drugged him, but, we didn’t… besides, I was just obeying orders!”

 

“And that makes everything all right?”

 

“Why aren’t you mad at him?!” Adalind flung her arm out towards Sean. She was panting heavily, as was Nick, both their faces flushed with anger. 

 

“My instructions were not specific,” Sean began.

 

“Now you’re just quibbling semantics!” Adalind declared. “You _know_ what you told me to do!”

 

“I did,” Sean admitted. A look crossed his face that she hadn’t seen before. Shame. Guilt. “I was wrong.”

 

Adalind gaped at him.

 

“Sean has, apologised,” Nick said, “both to myself, and Hank.”

 

“And you trust him?”

 

“I do. But it took some time.”

 

She stared between them.

 

“You tried to sell my child,” Sean said quietly, but firmly. “To the royals.”

 

Adalind shrank back from his glare. “You abandoned me,” she said. “I lost my powers and suddenly I wasn’t worth anything you! What was I supposed to do?”

 

“ _Anything_ but that!”

 

“It’s not like you left me with many choices!”

 

“They were still your choices!”

 

There was a silence for a moment, heavy, angry breathing filling the room.

 

“They were,” Adalind admitted, a quiver in her voice. “And I made the wrong choices. I didn’t, I didn’t know how much I would love Diana. I… I can’t let the royals hurt her. I can’t.”

 

“I shouldn’t have cast you aside,” Sean said, stepping closer to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

 

She gaped at him.

 

Then swallowed.

 

“I’m sorry, too. For, trying to sell Diana. Our child.” She glanced over at Nick. “And for Hank, and, and your Aunt.”

 

Nick bit his lip. “I didn’t know,” he said, giving a shake of his head. “It’s no excuse, but I didn’t really understand what it meant, taking your powers. Not then. I… I can’t say I wouldn’t do it again – not with Hank’s life at stake. But I’m sorry for how it hurt you. And I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to talk to you, figure something else out.”

 

Adalind laughed – but it was half-sob. “I wouldn’t have listened,” she said. 

 

“Maybe not. But I still should have tried.”

 

There was another silence.

 

“What now?” Adalind asked. She wrapped her arms around herself, glancing between the two men who had had more impact on her life than any others.

 

“You stay here,” Sean said. “You and Diana. Where we can keep you safe.” He paused. “I don’t know that I trust you, not yet. But I’m willing to try.”

 

Adalind let out another laugh-sob. “The grimm really hasn’t changed you,” she said.

 

“I prefer to think of it as a realigning of my priorities,” Sean replied. “I can still be ruthless when it’s called for.”

 

“Good. Because I don’t think the royals are going to give up on getting Diana.”

 

“We won’t let that happen,” Nick said softly.

 

Adalind turned towards him. “And you?” she asked. “Are you okay with me being here?”

 

Nick gave a small shrug. “I can’t say it’s what I particularly wanted,” he said, “but we’ve agreed to give this a try. To see if you have changed.”

 

“I have,” she said. She glanced at Sean, giving a soft smile, “or, at least, my priorities have changed.”

 

 

*

 

 

Elizabeth and Kelly glanced up as the three entered the room.  Adalind instantly moved over to Diana, peering down at her. “How is she?” she asked.

 

“Happy. Healthy,” Elizabeth replied with a smile. She glanced over at the two men. “Is everything sorted?” she asked.

 

“As much as it can be,” Nick admitted, leaning over to give a soft grin to Diana. She blinked up at him.

 

“Nicky,” Kelly said, pushing herself up from the floor and moving over to touch his arm. “Can I have a word?”

 

Nick shared a glance with Sean, but nodded. “Sure,” he said.

 

Kelly drew him out of the room and down the hall a ways. “Nick,” she said, gaze serious as she looked at him. “The child cannot stay here.”


	4. The Decision

Nick frowned, staring at his mother. “Mom,” he said.

  


Kelly frowned back at him. “It’s too dangerous,” she said. “The child is considered far too important by the royals for them to leave her out of their control. They know she’s in Portland. It won’t take them long to realise she’s here.”

  


Nick shook his head. “It doesn’t matter if they know she’s here,” he said, “we’ve prepared this as a safe place.”

  


“And when you want to go outside?” Kelly demanded. “When they kidnap you and torture you in order to try and find out where she is? You can’t stay here all the time.”

  


“I’ll be fine,” Nick replied.

  


Kelly shook her head. “You know nothing of the royals,” she said.

  


Nick scowled. “I know enough,” he replied, voice straining as he tried to keep from raising his volume. “I have dealt with them before,” he said, “and I know rather a lot about how they treat their bastard members.”

  


“Just because you’re sleeping with one -”

  


“A little more than sleeping!” Nick cut in. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his mother. “I know you don’t like him, but Sean is the love of my life. I fully intend to spend the rest of my life with him.”

  


“Just… think about it,” Kelly replied. “And once you’ve come to your senses, let me know. We can’t wait too long before making a move. The longer we wait, the more power the royals gain here.”

  


“This is Sean’s Canton,” Nick replied, “I think you’ll find their power limited here.”

  


The look she gave him suggested that she didn’t really agree with her son, but Nick wasn’t really interested in continuing the argument. He and Sean had spoken, many times, of bringing Sean’s daughter here, to live with them. Nick had no plan to take her away from her father.

  


Or, he thought as he moved back into the room with the others and saw the soft look on Adalind’s face as she stared down at her daughter, from her mother.

  


  


*

  


  


The day passed in a strange kind of tension that left Nick somewhat on edge. Though he would go through much more tension than that in order to see the soft look on his lover’s face as Sean stared at his daughter.

  


“You won’t break her,” Adalind said, placing Diana into Sean’s arms.

  


The taller man froze, looking somewhat awkward and stiff. Nick, grinned. Moving forward, he leant up against Sean’s side, smiling down at the tiny child. Diana waved one fist in the air, blowing bubbles from her mouth.

  


“She’s so tiny,” Sean said.

  


“Not for long,” Adalind replied. “At least, that’s what I’m told.”

  


“No, not for long,” Elizabeth agreed, moving into the room to watch them w2ith a soft smile on her face. “Goodness knows you didn’t stay little for long,” she added to her son.

  


Nick grinned. “Oh, I’m glad he didn’t stay _little_ ,” he said, winding his arms around Sean’s waist.

  


Sean gave him a rather unimpressed stare. “Not in front of Diana,” he said.

  


Nick rolled his eyes. “It’s not like she understands.”

  


“Yet.”

  


“Fine.” Pouting, Nick stepped backwards, but not before giving Sean’s waist a quick squeeze. “I suppose I’d better look into dinner,” he said. 

  


  


*

  


  


That night, as they lay in bed, limbs twined together, Nick stared up at the ceiling. He sighed. 

  


“I suppose we’d better think about getting a bed for Adalind,” he said.

  


Sean hummed in reply.

  


“A proper one, that is,” Nick added.

  


Turning, Sean pressed his face against Nick’s neck, laying light kisses against the skin there.

  


Sighing softly, Nick tilted his head to allow Sean better access.  He bit his lip. He didn’t really want to bring this up… but he also didn’t want to hide anything from his lover… if only it wasn’t something he was sure would put a stop to those delightful kisses…

  


“Sean?”

  


“Nick?” Sean replied, mouthing along the line of Nick’s jaw.

  


Swallowing, hard, Nick drew a deep breath, forcing himself to focus. “Remember when my mother drew me aside?” he asked.

  


Sean paused, and Nick could feel his frown against his skin. 

  


“She thinks Diana shouldn’t stay here.”

  


At the silence that followed, Nick twisted, rolling over so that he was facing his lover. Reaching out, he laid his hand upon Sean’s cheek. 

  


“I told her Diana would be fine here, but...” he sighed. “I’m not sure she believed me. She seems to think the royals will be powerful enough to harm us.” Leaning forward, Nick pressed his forehead against Sean’s.

  


“We’ve taken precautions -” Sean began.

  


“I know,” Nick agreed. “We have. And there’s no reason to think they won’t hold.” He shifted, moving his hand down to squeeze the other man’s shoulder. 

  


“There are wards on this house -”

  


“Wards,” Nick agreed, “contacts, supporters who live all along this street. Portland is _your_ Canton. And the wesen here are proud to have you as their Ruler. They support you.”

  


“They support _us_ ,” Sean replied.

  


Nick grinned. “They do,” he agreed. “If the royals come here, they’ll find it a rather different prospect than it was last time. Portland already has a royal – a Prince. And they’ve no need to bow to any others.”

  


“Do you really think we can keep her safe?” Sean asked. There was a thread of anxiety, of hesitance, in his voice that Nick revelled in. Not because he wanted his lover to feel that way – he’d much rather he didn’t. But because he knew the only reason he was aware of it was because Sean felt comfortable and safe enough with him, trusted him enough, to let him see.

  


“We can,” Nick replied. “Her life likely won’t be without danger,” he admitted, “but we’ve done everything we can to keep her safe. And now we need to decide between her growing up in a relatively safe and stable environment, or growing up on the run.”

  


“No-one should grow upon the run.”

  


Nick’s hand tightened against Sean’s shoulder, and he turned his head, pressing a kiss against his lover’s forehead. “No,” he agreed softly. 

  


“Besides,” Sean added, though Nick could tell he was trying to add a hint of levity. “I doubt Adalind would be interested in being parted from her daughter.”

  


“No,” Nick agreed once more, giving a soft laugh. “And isn’t that a change.”

  


Sean hummed softly. “Perhaps,” he agreed. “Adalind was always… not quite as cold as her mother wanted her to be.”

  


Nick shifted so that he could stare into his lover’s eyes. 

  


“I didn’t help,” Sean admitted. “I simply saw her as another tool to use.” There was a bitterness and self-recrimination in his tone that Nick instantly wanted to sooth away.

  


“She was hardly innocent,” he replied.

  


“No,” Sean agreed softly.

  


They lay in silence for some moments, before Nick twisted, pressing a kiss against Sean’s jaw.  Sean sighed, leaning into the kiss, so Nick did so again. Then again.

  


Long arms wrapped around the grimm, drawing him closer, while turning them both so that they were chest to chest. A firm thigh settled easily between Nick’s legs and he pressed up towards it, lips seeking Sean’s.

  


With a gentle sigh, Sean’s lips met Nick’s, and the world around them faded away.

  


  


*

  


  


Humming softly, Nick moved around the kitchen, popping bread into the toaster, while juggling eggs and bacon on the stove.

  


“Someone’s in a good mood this morning.” 

  


Glancing up, Nick grinned to see his mother standing in the kitchen doorway. “Mom,” he said, moving over to give her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. 

  


She smiled back at him. “What has you in such a good mood?” she asked.

  


Pausing, tongs poking at the bacon in the pan, Nick tried to think of something to say.

  


“Nick?”

  


“I’m not sure you want to know?” He chanced a glance over his shoulder. His mother gave him a rather unimpressed look. 

  


“Nicky,” she said.

  


Nick sighed. “Let’s just say… I had a rather relaxing night.”

  


Kelly made a face, but Nick simply shrugged – she’d asked.

  


At that moment, Sean strode into the kitchen. He bypassed Kelly, heading straight for where Nick was standing. Reaching the grimm, he  wrapped his arms around the other man, leaning down for a quick kiss, before picking up the steaming mug of coffee Kelly had assumed was her son’s, and taking a large gulp.

  


“Breakfast’s almost ready,” Nick said, smiling up at his lover.

  


“Good,” Sean replied. “I have some meetings this afternoon, but will be at the precinct this morning.”

  


Nick nodded.

  


Kelly frowned. “You’re not thinking of going in to work, are you?” she asked.

  


Nick shrugged. “No reason to break routine and let anyone know anything is up. Besides, we still have to work.”

  


“Which is exactly why the child shouldn’t stay here!”

  


“What?!”

  


Turning, Nick saw Adalind standing in the kitchen doorway, Diana clutched protectively in her arms. She stared between them. 

  


Sean took a step forward. “Kelly is… concerned… that the royals will think to look for Diana here,” he said.

  


Adalind tugged the child closer towards herself. “No-one’s taking my baby,” she said.

  


“Of course not,” Sean agreed.

  


“Sometimes,” Kelly cut in, “you have to think about what is best for her, rather than what is best for you. Sacrifices have to be made.”

  


Nick clenched his teeth. 

  


“She’s not going to grow up on the run,” Sean replied. “We’ve made this place as safe as we possibly can -”

  


“But is it safe enough?”

  


“Is anywhere?”

  


There was a pause. Nick could see Elizabeth, standing behind Adalind, and wondered how much she’d heard. He hoped she didn’t think Sean blamed her for his years on the run – he knew the other man didn’t. But he also knew Sean wanted to give Diana as much stability as he could. 

  


“I can’t help you if you won’t listen to me,” Kelly said, glaring between them. “The child is in danger as long as she stays here. They will realise you have her. And they will come for her.”

  


“Let them come,” Nick said. “It’s not the first time they’ve threatened us. And they’ll find we’re a lot more difficult to deal with than we were in the past – and even then, we came out on top.” He scowled, fingers clenching at the memory of Eric, and what he’d tried to do. 

  


“The royals won’t give up.”

  


“Then I guess they’re just going to decrease in number,” Nick replied. He stared Kelly straight in the eyes, before letting his gaze move to meet Adalind’s. He wasn’t sure why – wasn’t even sure that he could stand her, really, but felt she needed to know. “Because we kill to keep Diana safe if we need to,” he said, “no question.”

  


Something flickered in Adalind’s eyes. Relief.  Thankfulness. Nick wasn’t entirely sure. Nor was he that concerned with figuring it out. 

  


Instead, he turned his attention back to his mother. “Sean and I need to head to work soon,” he said. “Can we trust you to stay here and help protect Diana?”

  


Kelly bristled at the implied question – could they trust her not to try and take the child. “Of course,” she said.

  


Nick nodded.

  


“No-one will be able to take Diana from us here,” Elizabeth assured them, moving further into the room.

  


As he was watching, Nick saw Adalind slump  slightly at that in relief.  It seemed she was glad to have that reassurance.

  


  


*

  


  


“Thank you.”

  


Turning, Nick paused by the front door, staring back at the woman he had been sure, only a day ago, that he absolutely hated. It was, he realised, somewhat hard to hate her when she was cradling her child with such care.

  


Biting her lip, Adalind stepped forward, glancing between Nick and Sean. “Thank you,” she repeated. “For being willing to keep Diana here.”

  


“She’s my child, too,” Sean reminded her.

  


“I know,” she agreed instantly. “I didn’t mean… I just…” She sighed. “Just… thank you. Now that I have her, I can’t… I can’t lose her...”

  


“Neither can I,” Sean admitted softly. Watching his lover, Nick saw the taller man appear somewhat surprised by his confession. As though he hadn’t been planning to say that.

  


“I meant what I said before,” Nick said. “We’ll kill to keep her safe if we need to.”

  


Adalind his met his eyes, holding them for a moment, before she nodded. “I believe you will,” she said. “Thank you.”

  


Nodding, Nick ducked out the door.

  


  


*

  


  


Watching the self-satisfied looking man walk through the bullpen, another suited man a step behind, Nick slid to his feet, easily following them towards and then into the Captain’s office.

  


“Cousin!” the self-satisfied man declared upon seeing the Captain, spreading his arms wide as though in invitation.

  


“Viktor,” Sean replied, deadpan. He looked over Viktor, along with his companion, rather dismissively, glancing back down at his paperwork. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

  


“Come now, cousin,” Viktor said. “Surely you must know? I am here to offer my congratulations.”

  


“Oh?”

  


“Yes. It’s not every day you become a father. I hear the child is quite beautiful.”

  


Placing his  paper down, Sean fixed Viktor with a rather unimpressed stare. “And?” he asked.

  


“And?”

  


“You hardly came all this way just to give me your congratulations in person,” he said. 

  


“Well, no,” Viktor agreed. “I was rather hoping to be able to see the child for myself.”

  


Sean stared calmly at him. “Then you seem to be misinformed,” he said. “ The mother left some time ago. I believe she went to seek out the family.”

  


Viktor frowned. “She did,” he agreed. “But she didn’t stay there. Your father is, I’m sure you can understand, rather anxious to meet his grandchild.”

  


“Funny. He never seemed too interested in his bastard child. Why would he care for a bastard’s bastard?”

  


Viktor frowned. “Surely you understand that times have changed.  A child of royal blood is to be cherished.”

  


Sean raised an eyebrow in silent question.

  


“ _Anyone_ of royal blood is to be cherished,” Viktor continued. “Come back with me, bring the child, and take your rightful place as your father’s heir.”

  


Sean scoffed. “I was never my father’s heir,” he said.

  


Viktor shrugged non-committally. “ Once upon a time that may have been true,” he said, “but with Eric gone, times have changed.” He leant forward, as though to appeal to Sean. “ Come back with us,” he said, “ bring the child – your daughter – and give her everything that is her birthright.”

  


“Who says I have the child? I told you, her mother left. Before she was born.”

  


“And returned,” Viktor shot back. “We know Adalind has returned to Portland, and she brought the child with her.” 

  


“Then perhaps you should be speaking to Adalind, not me,” Sean replied.  
  


Viktor stared at him for a long moment, anger moving behind his eyes. “I’ve tried to be nice,” he said. “Nice and calm and reasonable. But it seems you have no intention of being any of those things.” With a sigh,  Viktor shook his head. 

  


“Your choice is very simple,” he said. “Bring me the child – or wait as I can pay a visit to your mother, then to you, before finally taking the child.”

  


Sean’s lips pursed together, and Nick was pleased at his lover’s restraint. “Get out.” Sean said.

  


No dding,  Viktor dipped his head in faux agreement. “If that is what you desire,” he said. “We’ll give you some time to think about it. We’ll return tomorrow.”

  


So saying, he spun on his heel, and left.

  


Nick watched him go with a scowl.


End file.
